


For the First Time in her Existence

by dummysapphic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Character Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummysapphic/pseuds/dummysapphic
Summary: Tears welled in Adora’s eyes, “We always said it would be you and me, together at the end of the world.”To Catra, theywereat the end of the world. She hoped with all she had that Adora knew she was Catra’s world.----OR: For the first time in her existence, Adora doesn’t choose the greater good. She chooses Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	For the First Time in her Existence

**Author's Note:**

> ok. let me start off by saying I'M SORRYYY!!! I KNOW THIS IS SAD!!!
> 
> I spent half of the time writing this in tears. Maybe it's just me being over-emotional at 1 in the morning, but this is so sad to me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I would appreciate it greatly if you left a comment or gave a kudo :)
> 
> anyways, bye! I hope you find this as heartwrenching as I do.

She knew this was the end for her. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She had been hurt too badly. Lost too much blood. Been thrown too hardly. That's why she had already said her goodbyes to Bow and Glimmer. 

Now, all that was left was Catra.

Adora looked over to her from her bed in a room in the healing center. 

There were tears pouring out of her mismatched eyes as she looked at the dying blonde.

“Please don’t leave me,” she pleaded.

Adora smiled sadly and weakly lifted a hand to wipe away the tears. More replaced them seconds after.

“It’s not my decision to make,” she whispered back.

Catra nodded slightly, showing that she knew this. Knew that Adora would never choose to leave her like this now. 

But all good things must come to an end eventually.

Suddenly, Catra remembered what they had been told about the fate of She-Ra after Adora died. If Adora gave her sword to Catra, She-Ra would be reborn into another. If she chose to keep the sword, there would never be another She-Ra again.

“What are you going to do with the sword?” Catra gripped both of Adora’s hands tightly, hoping it would give them a little more time. All she needed was more time. She begged whatever deities there were on Etheria to just give her more time. 

Adora squeezed Catra’s hands, I’m going to keep it.” 

Catra’s eyes widened, “Really? You don’t want there to be another She-Ra?” 

Adora smiled that sad smile again. “No. She-Ra is too much responsibility for one person. Nobody should have to go through that again.” She spoke slowly and quietly, as if it took all her strength just to speak.

“But-but what if there’s another war? Who’ll stop it?”

If she were being honest with herself, Catra didn’t care what happened after Adora died. It wouldn’t matter if she wasn’t there by her side.

But she knew how devoted Adora was to helping people. That’s always been her number one priority.

“I don’t care.” 

The answer shocked Catra.

Adora, the same girl who has almost sacrificed her life countless times to help the Universe, doesn’t care about what happens after she dies.

“I don’t care,” she repeats. “I don’t want someone to bear the weight of the Universe. I don’t want you to have to watch someone else wield my sword. They can find their own way to end their wars. Without She-Ra.”

Catra smiled, “ _Adora_ being selfish? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” 

Despite the situation, Adora laughed. It was a rough and pained laugh due to her injuries, but Catra didn't care. It warmed and broke her heart at the same time to hear her laugh for the last time.

“I’ll be selfish just this once. Just for you. Only for you.” 

She lifted her weak hands to cup her face.

Just as she said this, her heartbeat slowed significantly on the monitor beside them. It was almost the end.

Tears welled in Adora’s eyes, “We always said it would be you and me, together at the end of the world.” 

To Catra, they _were_ at the end of the world. Catra hoped with all she had that Adora knew she was Catra’s world.

“Not yet, though. I’m not coming with you. Not yet, Adora.” Catra wished, more than anything, that she could go with her. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll wait for you.” 

Seconds after she said this, her eyes fluttered closed. The heartbeat monitor went from slow beats to a flat line. Her breathing slowed until it was barely even there. The smile that was on her face faded. 

Sobs wracked Catra's body as she placed her head on top of Adora's chest. 

And thus, after ten thousand years, Mara’s wish of ending the She-Ra line was fulfilled as She-Ra breathed her last breath. 

She-Ra has always been a selfless, ethereal being. 

When she makes decisions, she doesn’t only think about herself and her loved ones. She thinks about every single person in the universe. That’s her duty, to be the sole protector of the Universe.

But for the first time in her existence, She-Ra is selfish. 

For the first time in her existence, Adora doesn’t choose the greater good. 

She chooses Catra.


End file.
